


Howling For You

by slashyrogue



Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Shapeshifters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: There’s a new wolf in town.Nigel smells him the instant he arrives, sweet and spicy both with just a little bit of something special.





	Howling For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsanelyWriteful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanelyWriteful/gifts).



There’s a new wolf in town. 

Nigel smells him the instant he arrives, sweet and spicy both with just a little bit of something special. 

He’s been in the states for over a year now and gone through his fair share of every type of shifter but a wolf. They aren’t common on this side of the world, and the thought of one reminds him of home. 

He wants to find him. 

“It’s a terrible fucking idea,” Darko says, handing him cash from last night’s till. 

They co-own a bar in downtown LA called Shift. It’s a shifter bar, open to all kinds, and from the very first night they opened quickly has become the most popular in the city. 

“I haven’t searched for him yet,” Nigel murmurs, sticking a cigarette between his lips. 

“Good,” Darko snarls, “You don’t need that shit, and I most definitely do not need that shit. You’ve been perfectly happy with nameless humans and shifters alike. A wolf…”

Nigel lights his cigarette and takes a drag, blowing out smoke. “A wolf is so much more.”

“Exactly.”

He says no more to Darko, or anyone, but decides to go search for the wolf just to see what he’s missing. 

When he finds him Nigel is struck by the sight. 

He’s sitting on the edge of fountain, pencil in hand as he sketches, and when he smiles to himself Nigel aches. 

A prettier wolf he’s never before seen, not ever, and the sun seems to shine just a bit brighter off his copper curls. He sits cross legged on the edge of a fountain as he draws, his hand hard at work as he creates, and Nigel cannot help but draw near. 

All at once the wolf tenses, looking up at him in anger. 

“You said you’d leave me alone.”

Nigel blinks. “I’m not sure—“

The wolf jumps up clutching his sketchbook and runs off into the crowd. 

He lets out a breath. 

“What the fuck?”

He could just let him go. It would be the reasonable thing to do, really. 

Nigel has never been very reasonable. 

He takes off running, the scent of the wolf so far in his nose Nigel thinks he could find him anywhere. The minute he catches those copper colored curls his wolf snarls, taking over as he rushes forward. 

The wolf drops his sketchbook when Nigel pushes him against the wall, his eyes lit yellow as he stares. 

“Just kill me,” he says, tears in his eyes, “I’m not going back.” 

Nigel sniffs his neck and wants to drown in him. 

“Kill you?” 

“That bastard thinks he can control me just because I was silly enough to let her bite me? I made a mistake and they’ve got her now. They don’t need me. She’s…” 

Nigel lifts his head and stares into the wolf’s eyes. “What the fuck are you talking about?” 

“I’m talking about Eucalion,” he says, “He’s got Vivian and she’s his wife. They’re happy. He doesn’t need to get rid of me. I don’t want her.” 

Nigel knows the name, Eucalion. The asshole alpha of this shit pack of vicious wolves back in Bucharest. The wolf’s American accent proves he’s not from home but obviously his wolf is. 

He moves back and relaxes at once. “I’m not with that bastard or any other alpha, Gorgeous. I promise you that.” 

“Why should I believe you?” 

 

Nigel smiles. “If you’re smart, you shouldn’t,” he teases, “But you and I are the only wolves in all of LA at the moment. I didn’t come to you for anything other than a warm welcome.” 

He watches the wolf relax against the wall and close his eyes. “That’s good.” 

“I hope so. Nigel Ibanescu, at your service.” 

He holds out his hand just as the wolf opens his eyes. 

“Aiden Galvin,” he whispers, taking Nigel’s hand. 

Nigel’s wolf beams when Aiden’s eyes turn yellow at their touch. 

“Nice to meet a fellow lycan,” he says, letting go, “But you’re not from Romania.” 

Aiden shakes his head. “No, but I...I’m not really from anywhere. Actually Aiden isn’t even the name I’m using currently. See my father…” 

He starts in on a story about going after his asshole father and having a warrant out for his arrest. Nigel’s lip curls as he helps pick up the things Aiden let go of during the chase and by the end of the discussion wants to kill the man. 

“...and now I’m Alden Rich.” 

“A shitty name,” Nigel teases, “Doesn’t suit you at all.” 

Aiden laughs. “No, but I’d rather be fake me than the real me.” 

Nigel stares at his mouth. “The real you seems plenty good to me, Darling.” 

The way Aiden’s throat moves makes Nigel want to lick, but he licks his own lips instead. 

“Thanks,” Aiden says, looking away, “I...it was nice meeting you Nigel.” 

“Can we meet again?” 

 

He watches a million emotions go across Aiden’s face before he answers. 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” 

“My place,” Nigel starts, “It’s on Lexington, it’s a shifter bar.” 

“Shift?” Aiden asks, “You own that?” 

 

“With my friend, Darko, yes. He’s a fox shifter. We’re having a big event for the full moon on Friday. You could come by.” 

“I don’t usually go out on full moons,” Aiden whispers, “It’s hard not to want to just full shift and…” 

“The event is called Shifter Moon, and it’s fursuits only.” 

Aiden’s eyes flash yellow again. “Oh. I...all the way?” 

“If you like,” Nigel teases, “Though some go half and half. You ever do that?” 

“Yeah,” Aiden says, “Once. I’m not really sure if I’m...ready for that. I’ll see you there if I am, ok?” 

Nigel nods and Aiden practically runs off, the fear in him annoying to say the least. Not that Nigel blames him. Anyone would be scared if they were the exes of an Alpha Mate, especially Eucalion’s. He must’ve been run out of Romania like Nigel. 

Kindred spirits. 

But for decidedly different reasons.

He has to force himself not to follow Aiden back to wherever he calls home and tries to put the whole event out of his mind for the evening.

Though the minute he walks inside the doors of Shift, Darko groans. 

“You didn’t.” 

“We just chatted.” 

“And you got his scent all over your clothes?”

Nigel shrugs. 

“You don’t need this, Nigel. You and other wolves don’t fucking mix.”

“Depends on the wolf,” Nigel argues, grabbing a glass from Darko, “I’ve had plenty of good times with my own kind.” 

“Gabi wasn’t a good time,” Darko says, “Neither was Frederick.” 

Nigel walks around him and goes behind the bar to pour himself some rum. He takes a swig and lets it burn down the back of his throat. “I’m not about to marry the kid, brother. I talked to someone, is that a crime?” 

“No, I suppose not.” 

He finishes the rest of his drink and doesn’t say anything else. There’s no goddamn need for him to justify a conversation, despite the feelings its brought out in him. 

The kid didn’t seem to want to come on Friday anyway, and he was so skittish he might as well have been a little deer. 

Aiden isn’t going to have a large impact on his life. 

A quiet conversation, a few pleasantries, and that was that. 

Nigel’s night goes on like it always does, a few sips of drink and a whole lot of company. He wakes up the next morning alone, which isn’t strange since he rarely brings anyone he fucks back home. 

What is strange is the envelope he finds half hanging out from under his door. 

He walks over, his eyes bleary, and the scent at once hits him. 

Aiden. 

Nigel runs to open the door but the scent has long faded. His little lost wolf followed his scent the same as he had the day before, and the idea makes him smile even before he opens the note. 

It isn’t a note. 

He stares at the sketch of his profile and the words underneath make his wolf ready to howl. 

Come find me. 

-A

He brushes his fingers against the drawing and his body feels wide awake all at once. Nigel carries the sketch to the counter before he sprints into his bedroom to dress. His wolf aches with sudden desperation to be in Aiden’s presence again and when he’s finished Nigel rushes from his place down the stairs. The scent has gone but he can still smell traces in the air. 

Nigel follows until he comes to the same open area he’d found him only the day before. Aiden sits by the fountain, quietly sketching, and Nigel steps forward only for him to look up at once. His shy smile makes Nigel’s insides melt. 

“Hi.”

“I wasn’t sure you wanted to see me again, Gorgeous,” he teases, sitting down beside him. 

“I wasn’t sure either,” Aiden says, “But something...I don’t know...I just wanted to see you again.” 

Nigel leans back and pulls a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He watches Aiden’s eyes follow his every move as he lights up, and moves in closer to smell his interest. 

“You rethink your fear of going furry tomorrow?” 

Aiden licks his lips. “I thought...I mean I know it’s a big night but maybe you’d want to go for a run.” 

Nigel’s wolf practically claws at his insides to come out at the idea of running with another wolf. He hasn’t had a run in ages, especially not with a pack member, and he hardly notices that his instinct chooses that word for someone he’s just met. 

“I’d love to.” 

They spend the afternoon exchanging stories and casual touches, stopping once or twice for meals but mostly sitting by the water. Nigel learns about Aiden’s shit with Eucalion, the whole run of it, and tries to hinder his growls. 

“...and now I’m here,” Aiden scoffs, “I mean I won’t say I wasn’t heartbroken but I think I made a mistake. I don’t think I’m cut out to be a werewolf.” 

Nigel grins. “No, you really aren’t. I think you’re more like a baby deer.” 

Aiden hits him playfully. “Well this deer will beat you in a run tomorrow, just wait. I may look like like a doe but I am a lot more fierce than people expect.” 

“Oh I sure hope so, Darling.” 

He walks Aiden back home, ignoring some looks he gets from regulars at the club. There hasn’t been anyone he’s been so tender with since coming to the US, not really, and this will get back to Darko. 

Not like he fucking cares. 

Aiden stops outside his apartment and looks up. “Well, this is it. I...I’ll see you tomorrow. Around...ten?” 

“I’ll be here.” 

Before Nigel can turn Aiden moves in to pull him into a hug. He isn’t left wanting when Aiden nuzzles his cheek to mingle their scents together. Primal instincts already and this is only the second day. 

He pulls back a bit and kisses his cheek. “Goodnight, Doe.” 

Aiden laughs. “Goodnight.” 

When he heads back towards home Nigel’s surprise is non existent when Darko is waiting on his front steps. 

“Just a chat, eh? I’ve heard from all over about your day date, brother. You know the shifters around here talk.” 

“Like I give a fuck.” 

He starts to walk up his step when Darko grabs his arm. 

“Don’t get too attached, Nigel. You know how you are.” 

Nigel tosses his cigarette at Darko’s feet. 

“I’m a big fucking boy, Darko. I don’t need a wet nurse so get off my ass.” 

He pulls away and heads up the stairs, slamming the door behind him. His hands shake as he opens up his door and when he’s inside he growls so loud it may as well be a roar. 

No one tells him what to do. 

Nigel can hardly sleep for the jitters in his muscles that night. He looks up at the ceiling and his eyes light in the dark. 

“Fuck.” 

He misses Aiden. 

They don’t know each other and fuck if it makes much sense, but he misses him. 

Nigel jerks off to the thought of him, his warmth and beauty entangled around Nigel as he howls. When he passes out his cell wakes him with an alarm. 

“Oh shit!” 

Aiden is waiting at the park for him. 

He dresses messy and runs out the door, warm and excited to see the other wolf again as he drives towards the park.

The minute he spots Aiden at the mouth of the woods in wolf form Nigel has to resist the urge to shift in his clothes. 

“You are one gorgeous little deer.” 

Aiden growls at him playfully. 

He undresses and shifts in record time, crashing into Aiden who plays right back. It’s been decades since he’s felt this closeness with another wolf and Nigel hadn’t even known he was missing it. 

The spend the day racing and he lets Aiden win more than once before the smaller wolf seems to know he’s holding back. 

So they run one final time before dark and Nigel wins, though Aiden pushes him down and scents all over his neck and chest. 

Nigel shifts in the midst of it, warm and high off the pack bond. He runs his fingers through Aiden’s fur and is happy when Aiden shifts as well. 

“I don’t put out on a first date.” 

“Good thing then that this isn’t our first, Doe.” 

They have sex in the dirt like the wolves they are, hungry for each other, and Nigel resists the urge to claim what isn’t yet his. 

As they bask in the afterglow he holds Aiden tight to his chest and rubs his scent all over him. 

“I’ll go to the party,” Aiden says, kissing his chest, “If I’m still invited.” 

Nigel lifts his chin and they smile at each other. 

“I have some people I’d like to introduce you to.” 

This time he can feel will be different.  
Aiden isn’t Gabby. 

No, not at all. 

He’s warm, feisty, sweet, and will make him a good mate. 

Fuck Darko. 

They eventually put on clothes again and part ways with several more kisses that Nigel doesn’t want to stop. Aiden promises he’ll be there tomorrow and really that’s all Nigel needs to hear. 

That night he sleeps peacefully and when he wakes to Darko calling he groans. 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Trouble.” 

“Who?” 

 

“Eucalion.” 

Nigel practically snarls into the phone. “WHERE?” 

 

“He’s here at the bar, asking for you and your little picnic in the park fuck last night.” 

Nigel’s claws grow as he dresses. “What the fuck business is it of yours? Just tell me what he said.” 

Darko explains that Eucalion wants to kill his wife’s ex lover because he fears she may return to him again. Nigel thinks it’s bullshit because he knows all about Eucalion’s pack. They’re vicious monsters who like to kill for fun. 

“Keep him there.” 

He calls Aiden who answers on the first ring. 

“Good morning. Did you get all of the dirt out of your---”

“Stay home today, Doe. Eucalion is looking for you.” 

Aiden laughs. “You’re really funny, ha ha.” 

“I’m not joking, Aiden. And don’t come out tonight, either.”  
The silence in response is deafening. 

“I’ve hid from him long enough.” 

“Aiden don’t be an---” 

 

When he hears nothing but a dial tone Nigel growls, running out of the house without even putting on shoes. He heads for the bar, half out of his mind, and bursts through the doors. 

Only to find Darko, Aiden, and Eucalion laughing at the bar. 

“...and then the baby was born!” 

He lets out a growled curse and all three men’s heads turn to look at him. 

“What the hell is going on here?” 

 

Aiden walks over to him and smiles. “It’s okay now. Honestly it’s ok.” 

 

“But…” 

“Euc is just worried because they’ve been having marital problems or something. I promised him that I have no interest in Vivian or really anyone….but you.” 

Nigel smiles. “You’re sure, Doe?” 

Aiden nods. “I’ve never been more sure of anything.” 

Before Nigel can kiss him Darko’s voice interrupts. 

“I think you forgot your shoes, brother.” 

 

Aiden looks down at Nigel’s feet and then back at him. “Were you worried about me?” 

 

Nigel sighs. “I was only--” 

 

He’s cut off with a kiss, wet and quite lewd for public view though fuck if he cares. They hold each other close until he has to break apart for fear of fucking him in public view. 

“You still want to celebrate Halloween here tonight?” 

 

Aiden licks his lips and flashes fang. “I’m up for a run if you are.” 

Nigel grins. “Darko, I’m taking the day off.” 

 

“WHAT?” 

Neither of them pay much attention as they leave and outside Aiden hops onto the back of his bike. He shivers in anticipation of the day ahead, and smiles when Aiden leans in to whisper in his ear. 

“Happy Halloween.”


End file.
